Albus's Epiphany
by QueenMabShakespeare
Summary: It's wasn't uncommon in the Wizarding World for first cousins to marry… well at least in the old days. Albus is torn by his desire and affection for Rose and the conflict he feels falling, badly, for his cousin Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Albus S P & Rose W - Rated M

It's wasn't uncommon in the Wizarding World for first cousins to marry… well at least in the old days. Albus is torn by his desire and affection for Rose and the conflict he feels falling, badly, for his cousin Rose.

It was a grey, cold and bitterly miserable afternoon the day that eighteen year old Albus Severus Potter realised he had fallen for his cousin Rose. "Typical", he thought sourly "A perfectly shitty day to reflect my perfectly shitty life."

Albus stormed into the glacial Slytherin Common Room past his wary dorm mates – it doesn't do well to get on the wrong side of this Slytherin. Albus was a very popular, very attractive and _very_ talented wizard. Dark in the face, green eyes flashing anger, Albus stalked into his dorm room and flung his bag onto his enormous four poster bed decorated in the green and silver of the Slytherin colours.

He threw his lean, well-built frame down onto his bed, pulled his wand out of his bag and flicked the thick heavy curtains to close around him. "Fuck my life." He said to himself in disgust as he yanked his tie off and tossed it angrily at the curtains. He raked his hands through his messy black hair and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Albus reflected on what had just happened with his number one cousin and some could say best friend, Rose Ginerva Weasley.

Being family they had argued before but this… this was different. Because in the heat of their argument Albus had come to the shocking realisation that he had fallen head over heels for his number one girl, Rose. He shouldn't really be surprised as the bright young witch was absolutely lovely, with her ocean blue eyes, long loose curls the colour of rich red wine, wide smile and a banging body to boot. It didn't help that she had the sweetest nature to walk the face of the planet. He guessed it made up for all his badness. Where she was sweet, kind and warm he was sarcastic, dark and moody.

Albus shifted uncomfortably as the more he thought about her physical attributes the more he was becoming aroused and disgusted with himself. Of course because she was gorgeous, this meant more than one admirer and right now she had the talented Gryffindor seeker, Henry Wood, as her constant boyfriend. Jealously flashed through Albus and his angular jaw set hard as he recalled their heated discussion.

Albus was sitting under the large oak tree waiting for his favourite Gryffindor cousin, Rose, to show up and help him with his a rather complex arithmancy problem. What possessed him to do such a fucked up subject was beyond him and he mentally kicked himself for choosing it.

He shivered slightly and wished he had worn his outer robes and not just his shirt and light woollen sweater as it was a depressingly cold grey day.

He heard a familiar female voice sing out to him from behind him and he turned to see his number one girl, Rose, with a large smile on her face, bouncing down the hill towards him. Waving at him she sang out "Hi Albus – guess what…I have something really important that I want to run past you before we get on to the arithmancy… something personal."

Albus frowned – he didn't like the unknown.

She sat down beside him and turned to face him with a slightly more sobered expression but still smiling, she paused and looked directly at him, not speaking, but trying to analyse his mood.

"Go on then – don't keep me in suspense, spit it out." Albus prodded.

Rose fidgeted with her curls, a clear sign to the ever observant Albus, who knew her like the back of his hand, that she was nervous about something.

Rose flushed slightly and started "… well as you know, Henry and I have been going out for several months now and it's been great, he treats me well and I really like him. However, he's been saying for a while that he wants to "take it to the next level". He feels we know each other well enough to progress beyond kissing. He said that he really cares about me and wants to get serious and if I was serious about us – I would want to too." Rose peeked a look at Albus who seemed to be hiding his thoughts pretty well at this stage.

She continued on boldly "I said I'd have to think about it because… well you know… I've never done _that_ before and it was a big decision for me. I mean he's been in a serious physical relationship before but I haven't…, Albus….? I think I'm ready… what do you think?"

She turned now and looked directly at him her warm hands grabbing his slightly cooler ones, urging him to face her.

During her admission his thoughts had become a whirlwind of emotions and he was desperately trying to sort through them. His first instinct was "Fuck NO!" And then he tried to rationalise and compartmentalise the rising emotions that were coursing through his body as he was feeling so _much_ right now.

Of all the things she might have disclosed to him – he hadn't expected that one. But given she was a gorgeous eighteen year old virgin with a hot boyfriend, apparently serious about her, he really shouldn't have been surprised. He mentally kicked himself for not being prepared for this!

He was rendered speechless as he tried to sort through his feelings. All he knew right now was that for some bizarre reason he did NOT want that arse-wipe Gryffin-dick bastard touching his cousin! He needed time to examine this – these protective, angry and possessive feelings. Albus instinctively knew what he was feeling was a bit more than one of a concerned cousin looking out for her. His other cousins Roxanne and Dominique were sexually active and that didn't bother him so why did it bother him so much with Rose?

He was bought back from his thoughts by Rose's small hand squeezing his and a tentative voice "…Albus…?"

Albus looked down at her hand and then into her face. He took an angry breath in and let it out slowly as he tried desperately to control his emotions.

He looked at her darkly and said in a cold restrained voice "I think… you should dump him." He paused and the muscle in his jaw worked as he tried to control himself not to lose control and say something rash. He lost.

"Wood is a prize prick and he is clearly trying to bully you into sleeping with him, otherwise he would leave it to you to decide. It's no doubt for bragging rights – so he can say he "popped" Rose Weasley's cherry."

Once he started he couldn't stop as he ploughed on and when angered, well, Albus – he just got _mean_. "Sleep with him if you want but what you WILL get is a reputation for being another one of his slags! The guy is a player Rose – his dick has dipped more wicks than James. I have heard he's been shagging other girls while he's been "waiting" for you."

This wasn't true, he made it up, but the Slytherin side of him just wouldn't be restrained and he wanted that bastard gone and out of her life! The thought of Rose and Wood tangled together in the heat of passion just drove Albus to the point of madness.

He continued on and added, knowing it was malicious and cruel "Do you want to get yourself a nice little reputation as being a "now available – ready for action – slag."

Rose's mouth dropped open, hurt flashed through her eyes as she sputtered, went red then white as she stared at this _stranger_ before her. Then she was angry.

Her eyes were stormy and she trembled with anger as she stood up shouting "How DARE you!" Albus stood as well, posture hard and unyielding as he towered a head above her. She shoved him, but he was immovable with his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, she continued "How dare you say that! _Me_ a slag, when you…YOU, are one of Hogwarts biggest playboys – if it's got tits and wears a skirt you'll shag it. You're one giant walking penis!"

Albus's dark countenance flushed and a pang of guilt and shame stirred in his guts. Yes he had shagged a few girls but not as many as was made out. They had all been willing, eager in fact, and all of them had been "around the block" a few times before with other blokes.

Albus countered hotly "Hey those girls… and by the way just to set the record straight, I have only shagged four girls – not forty… those girls initiated the sex - I _NEVER EVER_ pressured any of them to sleep with me EVER!" He raged on "Go on then – go and shag him, but don't be surprised when he brags about it afterwards and then dumps your arse when he's bored with you and wants a new toy to play with!"

He was truly raging now because those stupid rumours really didn't sit comfortably with him, at first he enjoyed the reputation – but now, he just felt irritated by it all.

In anger Albus stepped in closer to Rose, only inches between their bodies – he could feel her body heat all around him as he stared at her stormy eyes and wild hair, heaving chest… then her lips. That was the moment - that was the moment when the veil had been lifted from his consciousness - that was the moment that something in him had woken up. Something in him that was primal and all too familiar…desire, lust and hunger. His eyes flew wide and he hastily took a step back as the realisation hit him full force.

He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her full on the mouth, to taste her, to feel her, to have her respond back to him. He wanted to mould her body to his… it was like a punch in the guts… and it _ached_.

Rose just stared at him – rendered completely dumbfounded by her most dearest cousins viciousness. She whispered hoarsely "You know what – you're…you're just a piece of work… a mean, self-centred, egotistical jerk." That's when the tears welled in her eyes and the ache he felt turned into pain as she turned to go "If he's such a player prick – what does that make you?" She turned and ran back up the hill trying desperately to choke back the tears spilling from her eyes.

He groaned and tried to grab her hand "…Rose…wait… please", but she was already gone.

Back in his bed he tried to dissect and scrutinise what had just happened but it was difficult to get clarity with such strong emotions and complicated circumstances.

How could it possibly work between them? Surely there would be huge objections from both sides of the family. It wasn't uncommon in the Wizarding World for cousins to have a relationship, marry and have children even.

However, that was in the old days – how would it be perceived now? Of course the biggest obstacle was Rose herself – surely she only saw him as her cousin and friend and _nothing_ more… they were family for Merlins sake, what the fuck am I thinking! Albus berated himself – savagely punching his pillow in frustration.

There was a rustle at the curtains surrounding his bed and a soft baritone voice tentatively asked "Albus – mate… you ok?" It was the voice of his Slytherin friend and fellow Quidditch mate Scorpius Malfoy.

They were a formidable Quidditch force Scorpius a Keeper and Albus the Seeker – which was even more reason for Albus to dislike (intensely) Griffindors Seeker, Henry Wood. "Heard a rumour that you had one hell of a row with Rose… she's in floods of tears in her dorm room refusing to talk to anyone… well, according to Lily."

It was no secret to everyone that Albus just didn't like Wood. They all put it down to that competitiveness that comes with the fact that they are in opposing Quidditch teams coupled with the fact that Wood was also dating Albus's favourite cousin. This, of course, might mean access to vital Quidditch information.

Originally, Albus had put his feelings of dislike down to this very fact but now he knew the real truth behind those feelings of dislike – it was because Wood had Rose…and Albus did not like that…at all.

Scorpius poked his platinum blonde head in and frowned – Albus sure looked pissed about something.

"What happened – argue about Wood again?" That Slytherin was just way too perceptive in his observations and Albus narrowed his eyes and glared at his team mate. "Fuck off Malfoy".

Scorpius grimaced, pulled back the curtain and sat on the end of Albus's bed, replying "I would say that's a yes then."

Albus knew Scorpius wasn't going to go away and briefly considered hexing him but wasn't prepared to have his other best friend pissed at him as well.

He sighed agitatedly, "I've had an absolutely fucked up epiphany today and my life is pretty screwed right now – so can you piss off."

Scorpius tilted his head sideways and looked pensively at his best mate "Figured out you love your cousin huh?" Albus's startled green eyes flew to stare at Scorpius's cool grey ones.

"Yeah – I wondered how long it would take you to realise." Scorpius smiled slightly and continued "Your secret is safe with me… you kept it secret that I'm gay and stood by me when it all came out… so don't worry mate I got your back… besides my family has been marrying cousins for years."

Albus's shoulders slumped dejectedly as he replied "Is it that obvious…?" and then Scorpius could see the real conflict and pain his best mate was going through.

"Only to me, I have "skills" you know," he smiled jokingly "you're actually pretty clever at hiding things – not a Slytherin for nothing eh? What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked.

"Dunno – move to Bulgaria or something and train dragons… honestly, I don't know." Albus scowled.

"Well I might go and see if I can get an update on Rose and I'll let you know – want me to get you some dinner?" Scorpius asked caringly.

"Yeah mate – thanks... for everything." Albus sighed dejectedly.

As Albus lay back on his bed he contemplated, planned and strategized like only a Slytherin can do on how to… a) get rid of Wood; and … b) tell Rose how he feels and no matter the outcome, good or bad, be prepared to live with that and be happy. "Well that sounds like a crappy plan… except for the get rid of Wood bit." he thought depressingly

Well shall I continue – your thoughts people?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's part two and I think this story might end up being a four part short story (maybe more). However, given I have had no reviews I'm not sure I should continue as I don't know if anyone cares… sniff, sniff :-( Please review as it makes me happy.**

Albus woke with a blinder of a headache. Rose had refused to see or sit with him for two days and his numerous pleas (thru Lily and Scorpius) of "I'm a twat please forgive me" fell on deaf ears. How had he managed to cock things up so royally? He had simultaneously fallen for and alienated himself from the one creature in this shithole world that was worth anything to him – what a fucken dumb-arse he was!

He now sat dejectedly in the near empty Hogwarts library in the far corner where he and Rose regularly studied and laughed, scowling darkly at anyone that dare try to approach him.

Even that stupid bimbo slapper Jemma McLaggen who has been endlessly trying to get him to shag her, stayed away. "Good - when was she going to realise that you needed to have a bit more than just big tits - like say - a brain for any decent guy to be interested." thought Albus nastily.

He didn't have any shared classes with Rose until next period where they shared Arithmancy. He hadn't finished his paper that was due as of course the dumb-fuck that he is managed to piss off the one person with enough intelligence to help him.

Albus stabbed his quill viciously into the ink pot and attempted, for the dozenth time to solve his Arithmancy problem.

As he scribbled nonsense on his parchment he was interrupted by a soft cough to his left. Turning slowly he was ready to tell whoever it was to piss-off when he started to take in that oh so familiar dear face and form and object of his current state of pain. "Rose!" Albus coloured and stared trying to form a coherent sentence or at least a sentence that wouldn't have her storming off in a temper with him.

She looked at him and as he went to launch into a thousand apologies "Rose, please I'm so sor.." She held up her hand to stop him.

"Stop Al… I have something to say and I need to get it out." She said firmly. Albus just nodded and pulled out the chair next to him so she could sit down and their conversation could be more private.

"I know you're sorry...and said some stupid things..." He nodded and attempted to give her a small smile. She continued "… and I _know_ you dislike Henry and have never approved of our dating... ", Albus nodded vigorously as Rose continued "…but there is _one_ thing you said to me that has stuck in my mind." She paused and gave him a sober and yet warm smile "… you said if he really cared he should leave it to me and not be trying to pressure me into having sex with him." She looked at him then and he nodded seriously.

Rose sighed and looked sadly at him "...you're right of course and I told him that last night." Albus's eyebrows arched as he looked at her in surprise and then he started to feel that huge weight lifting from him, trying not to grin like a fool and whoop with delight.

She grabbed his hands with hers and his heart felt it was going to leap from his chest and explode into a million pieces at her feet. Rose went on "Henry is pretty pissed off with you right now as he thinks you interfere too much in my life - so you might want to stay away from him for a while... No hassling OR hexing him, ok?"

Albus snorted and rolled his eyes, as if he's worried about that git – Albus (and Wood too) both knew that Albus could hex that dick-heads balls into oblivion if he wanted to! Albus replied "You've got to be kidding right...?" But her serious expression and warning glare silenced him immediately - he nodded in agreement but thought to himself wickedly "That's fine because I'll just get Malfoy to hex him on my behalf..."

His mischievous plotting was interrupted by Rose "...and no getting Malfoy or your other Slytherin mates to do your dirty work either!" He grumped but gave her a roguish smile and leaned in to her in a conspiratorial way, joking "...ah but I have many ways and means to achieve my goals sweet Rosie." He smiled then, a genuine only for the ones that I hold dear smile and she couldn't resist that and beamed back "I mean it Al."

He sighed and nodded his agreement, automatically plotting other ways to get at Wood. The best one yet and he had kept it up his sleeve just for a special occasion... Hugo! Hugo can do his dirty work instead! Hugo did not like Wood either - especially as Wood had cut him out of the Gryffindor Keeper position last year in favour of his mate Jones. However, Hugo managed to beat the snot out of Jones in a play-off this year - with a little tutoring from his Slytherin cousin of course. "Perfect!" thought Albus conspiratorially "Wait till I tell him he's trying to shag his sister as well…"

Rose squeezed his hands and he grinned at her and said "How's about an _I forgive you even if you are a git_ hug then?" She laughed then and flung her arms around his neck.

Albus held her close savouring the feel of her and feeling the pain of this not being more than just a friendly hug on her side.

She pulled away and kissed him affectionately on the cheek looking into his now relaxed happy face, arms still wrapped around his neck "I missed you, you know." He said soberly "...and I really am sorry for what I said... except the bit about Wood being a prize prick of course..." He grinned in mock evil and Rose laughed and punched his arm good-naturedly. "Ouch! Such violence woman!" Rubbing his arm dramatically, as she punched him again.

"Well," she interrupted "we had better get on with your little problem then hadn't we".

He grinned cheekily and answered "It's not that little you know..." She blushed at his double-meaning and gave him a matronly look, tapping at his Arithmancy text book "Arithmancy, now, Al". He laughed and they spent an extremely pleasant hour working together, joking, teasing and laughing.

**Will probably get steamier in the next couple of chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks went by with no change from their normal routine of go to classes together that they shared, study, eat, Quidditch (well Albus anyway), hang out... Repeat above ad nauseum.

Not that he minded because he loved being near her especially as he was seeing her in a completely different light, one of desire and deep passionate affection. His heart thumped a crazy tattoo every time he thought about it.

Plus his other reason to keep a close eye on his dearest Rose is he did not want that pervert Wood to steal his dearests' cousin innocence. Such a thing should be a crime and the perpetrator should have to go to Azkaban for even _thinking _such a heinous thing. Of course this was complicated by the fact that Albus himself couldn't help the odd fantasy that popped into his mind about her and his traitorous body started to react with all his blood rushing south.

"Ah fuck - that's what you get when you think about Rose when having a shower after Quidditch practice!" Albus thought "Not now you horny bastard - you're meeting Rose in 10 minutes!" He turned the water to cold and tried to think of his other favourite fantasy that included Wood getting kidnapped by Harpies and taken to the Forbidden Forest never to be heard from again...

Fortunately end of term was nearly here and Wood would have to disappear back to the diseased shithole he invariably came from and Albus could then get to work to free his beloved Rose from the Imperious spell she must be under to be dating such a monster.

Albus shivered as he stepped from the shower and dried himself wrapping his dark green towel around his waist and noticed he was the last one left in the Sytherin boys' locker room. "Shit!" He thought irritated "I hope I'm not late" as he opened the door to his locker. That's when he heard a familiar voice call his name from the vicinity of the doorway. A voice he knew so well and sounding... what the fuck?!... upset?!

He forgot about his current state of undress... well half dress anyway, as he made his way quickly to that voice finding Rose standing in the doorway big tears spilling from her beautiful blue eyes. Someone was going to pay for this! Albus thought angrily as he took her by her elbow and gently pulled her into the boys' locker room and then she flung herself into his arms.

He steered her to where his locker was as it was more private than the bloody doorway where nosy gits might listen in. "Rose, sweetheart... Hey what's going on? Why the tears?" Albus pulled back slightly from her embrace to wipe some tears from her cheeks, looking at her in concern.

She sniffled, took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around him tighter and lay her head on his chest. He rubbed her back affectionately and was torn between deep concern and a fair amount of arousal. After all he was an eighteen year old hormonally charged guy!

"... Rose, what's going on - I gotcha... I'm here baby." She started to relax into him at his soothing words. He knew right now she felt safe in his arms, and that feeling was incredible to him. He was her rock in whatever storm she was in right now. He would always be there for her... no matter what… and _he_ knew _she_ knew that… it was a fact, period.

He heard a muffled word "Henry, he… he…" Albus's entire body stiffened and he clenched his teeth together as he prepared himself for news he might not like.

"Oh Al, please don't judge me – I have been such an idiot… so _blind_." She didn't want to look up at him and it was just as well because Albus was looking a mixture between sick and murderous at that moment.

He breathed out through his teeth and calmed himself "Hey, hey, it's ok… you know me well enough to know I would _never_ judge you… what's happened?" He kept caressing gentle circles on her back to comfort her.

She took a big calming breath "Henry, he's… Oh Al, he's been _cheating_ on me with Violet Parkinson – he's been sleeping with her! As in SEX! Oh Merlin when I think of what you said all those weeks ago… I… I feel so STUPID!" She hugged him closer and ventured a peek at him to find him looking somewhat stunned.

He puffed out the breath he had been holding and felt complete shock mixed with a healthy dose of relief. Good old Violet Parkinson, who would have guessed. Mind you, it was well known that she disliked Rose, no doubt some petty game she was playing to amuse herself and hurt Rose.

Months ago a rumour spread that Albus had shagged her, given she was a Slytherin too, but he couldn't bring himself to because well, frankly, she was a nasty piece of work despite her "hot in the sack" reputation. Hah! What a loser Wood is. That randy wanker is knee deep in hippogriff shit now.

He looked down at Rose who was looking directly at him with anguish written all over her face, her eyes watered as she said "…Oh Al, don't be angry with me for not believing you – please say you're not mad."

Albus softened his look and cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb "Oh God Rose… angry with you, never… not ever." He continued a slightly more hardened look "Angry at Wood… you betcha… that fucker is going to _pay_." God he wanted to kiss her right now! To take away all that pain and fill it up with his love for her. How could anyone, ANYONE cheat on his beloved Rose.

He smiled a little and decided now was probably the best time to confess that he didn't know Wood was a two-timing cheating bastard, but best to move forward with a clean slate as it were.

"Rose, I have an apology to make to you…well…where to start?" He looked guiltily at Rose, who was looking a little confused; he dropped his hand from her cheek to rest on her hip and continued "Well, I didn't actually know Wood was sleeping with anyone on the sly … I just said that in the heat of our… ah, um… fight...I'm _sorry_, truly."

Rose sighed and just shook her head slightly "Man you get mean when you're angry Al…" He grimaced looking a little shamefaced, and then tried his best _please forgive me look_. She smiled then (only a small smile but it was enough) and said "Bah…how can I resist that look…well, still, it was remarkably perceptive of you, I think you must have seen something in Henry, something false… deceiving… that I just couldn't see."

Albus looked at her sincerely and said seriously "Rose – I really am sorry for what that wanker has done but I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what." He then bent down and kissed the top of her head, enjoying how she moulded herself against his body again. "Thanks… you have no idea how much that means so much to me." She whispered into his chest.

After a few minutes, Rose pulled away and slowly it started to dawn on her that here she was in the Slytherin _boys_ locker room, hugging her half naked… actually rather ripped, she observed with a blush… _male_ cousin.

Rose spluttered and pulled sharply away from Albus "Oh God Al, sorry! I just barged in and you are… your clothes are…you…" she was bright red, eyes wide. Albus immediately missed the warmth of her embrace and wished she would come back into the circle of his arms.

He laughed and finished for her "… just had a shower and half naked, yes Rose, I'm aware." Rose grinned and said "I'd better go before I get into trouble for being here – meet you by our Oak tree in five then?"

He nodded and leaned closer to her pretending to be mock anxious "Yes you better go as I don't know how many people saw you come in here and we might start a rumour of our own… that Albus Potter will shag anything, even his hot cousin… you know, keep it in the family and all." He was curious to see her reaction to such a picture.

Rose momentarily looked scandalised, but couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. Albus always knew what to say to make her laugh, even if it was crazy insane! However, the thought of him half naked like he was, passionately kissing her against the lockers caused a weird sensation in her stomach. Rose shook her head, rolled her eyes at the grinning Albus and replied "You are immoral you know that right…?"

Albus feigned shock and then grinned wickedly as he started to loosen his towel "…you better go or you're gonna get to see more of me than you might want to little Rosie…"

She jumped as she saw the beginnings of that dark hair line trailing down from his navel to the rest of him concealed by the towel.

"Okay, I'm off – see you in five" Rose breathed out in a gulp and turned, racing for the door.

As she disappeared out the door she heard him yell out "Rose, I guess this means I have your blessing to hex Wood's balls into oblivion now don't I? Woo hoo!"

**Okay on to chapter four, please review people as I really don't know if you are enjoying this or not i.e. are you creeped out? Comments please. I'm sure you picked up on the fact that Rose is ****not**** actually immune to her cousins charms, however, she is a lot more innocent than Albus.**

**I always like to put actors and actresses to my characters and I think Josh Hutcherson as Albus (of course with his natural dark hair) AND Bella Thorne as Rose (but with blue eyes and I like her hair when it is a darker red colour)**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are getting there and this chapter is a definite M people. Be warned.**

Much to Albus's delight and amusement he didn't have to hex the balls off Wood – his firecracker sister Lily got to take the credit for it. Well he didn't actually know for sure if Lily was responsible because it could well have been any number of the Weasley's or Potters residing at Hogwarts. He assumed it was Lily, because it sure did look like her handiwork and she was a _very_ talented witch.

Poor Henry Wood, imagine his dismay when he woke to find his hair had turned a nice vomit green colour and the words "STD factory" could not be removed from his forehead for a good three days. Of course that didn't include the jelly-legs jinx that our youngest, little Lucy, performed on him and she had to serve her first detention, ever, for that one. We were all so very proud of her.

I am convinced that Hugo really should have been sorted to Slytherin because he really is one conniving, plotting and cunning boy, and creative too, who would have thought!

Just picture the shock and horror that Wood would have suffered upon realising that he had woken with a full on tail! I mean it was a full metre long at least, white, fluffy and poodle'ish. I know this was Hugo because I might have had a small hand in helping him come up with this unique and quite hilarious potion. I may be shit at Arithmancy but I am _excellent_ at Potions. Yes it was a potion actually and it could only be really slipped to him by another Gryffindor as I had very limited access, being a Slytherin and all.

Scorpius took care of Parkinson for us all and she swelled up like some kind of grotesque puffer fish - a bit like one I had seen in one of Aunt Hermione's many weird books, it was on tropical fish or something. That woman was strange!

Any way we all rallied around Rose, and she was totally brilliant of course and very relieved (much like myself) that she hadn't thrown away something so precious on such a toss-pit, fuckward like Wood.

However, we got through the rest of the term and I had a very entertaining few weeks I must say, between watching the tormented Wood and comforting my Rosie. Which brings me back to my current thoughts, Rose – she's changed. It's hard to pin it down but there has definitely been a shift in her.

There seems to me to be a lot more of wanting to hold my hand, spontaneous hugs, placing her head on my shoulder while we study and read. Not that I am complaining at all! The only down side is that I am pretty much trying to manage my way through having an almost constant boner! Having to slip off to the boys' toilet, lock the door to the cubicle, cast a quick silencing charm and have a good solid wank. Especially when I know we are meeting at the Oak tree and there's a high probability she wants to rest her head in my lap.

Which brings me back to the present, right now I am feeling more than awkward as summer break is here and Rose and I are often left _alone_ in the Weasley house and she seems hell-bent on wearing short shorts with a t-shirt of sorts and NO bra. To make matters worse it's not like I can easily nip off here for a wank because I have been ogling her full tits swaying softly as she walks and I can see her nipples clearly silhouetted by her tight fitting top, OR her lovely legs that imagine wrapped around me as I thrust into her over and over again, OR her fine pert arse that I am desperate to cup and push against me. I am fucked!

I have had to resort to wearing tight jeans even though it's uncomfortable, hot and annoying because otherwise… well she would get a pretty good idea of how I was feeling even if I wasn't verbalising it.

Right now I am lying on her bed with my arms behind my head, fighting off an erection, at the same time trying not to look down her top because she's lying next to me on her stomach and at an angle that is just perfect for me to get a pretty good look at her perfect tits. My traitorous mind and hormonal body is wandering and I am currently wondering if her nipples are rose coloured like her name or not.

My dirty thoughts are interrupted by Rose's voice "Al, Al – are you listening?" I look into her face and colour slightly and hope she didn't realise where my eyes had been looking just a second ago "Hmmn yeah… what?" I say hopelessly. She sits up and rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

She starts again a bit more firmly and I must say with a pretty serious tone and expression, wriggling up right beside me so she is looking down at me. Now she has my full attention. "Al, I have a proposal I want to make to you and I don't want you to get all freaked out, take off or send me to St Mungo's or something, ok." Wow now I'm curious. I nod my head.

She breathes in deeply and her eyes flutter shut for a moment. When she opens her eyes her blue ones look directly into my green ones. She colours a little "I want to know… how can I put this delicately… would you do me the honour… oh that's hopeless...Al, I would like you to be my first, if that's ok with you." She blurts out.

She looks at me kinda terrified and I frown, surely she's misspoken or something because I am pretty sure she has asked me to have sex with her – my fantasies must be getting away on me because now I am hearing things. I need clarity so I reply somewhat lamely "You are my first Rose – my number one girl, you know that."

Rose gives me a look like _are you really that dumb _and says again so I can completely understand. "Yes I know you nit-wit but I'm talking about my virginity… you me… in bed… naked… and well, you know the rest." My mouth opens then shuts and my dick goes from semi hard to full on hard in seconds.

"Rose…" I croak out "Why… why me, why now?" She gives me such a tender shy look that I think I might combust right here on her bed and replies "Because there's _no one_ that would be tenderer, more loving and care for me more than you." She shyly took my hands and continued "… and I want it to be something special with someone special and dear to me and I'm dear to them – and that's you."

My heart EXPLODES and my mind becomes a whirlwind of questions. So many questions, like "Is this a one off?" or "Can we go public?" or "Is this serious?" The list goes on and on but I can't help myself when it comes to her – I have never been able to say no to her… ever.

I put one hand behind her head and the other at her waist and deftly flip her over so that she is under me and I can really stare at her then. I look into her beautiful eyes and I reply huskily "Rose…I would give you my mind, heart, body and soul if you asked for it." I hear her take a sharp breath and I don't care if she can see everything I am feeling. I can't hold back with her, I'm just in so deep – I'll take whatever she'll give me.

I lower my face to hers and for the first time ever I tenderly taste her sweetness, her softness and it – is – amazing. I want to savour this but it appears I have unlocked something in Rose, because she becomes more demanding, opening her mouth and pressing against me – demanding more. I haven't a problem with that at all and start kissing her more heatedly and as her hands start to roam over my back and arse, my hands are exploring too.

I cup her breast in one hand and leave her mouth for a moment while I suck and lick her nipple to hardness through her top. She is moaning and running her hands through my hair and I switch to the other one as she breathes out my name. She's pretty aroused judging by her flushed face, chest and her hips rocking instinctively against my erection.

I pull back from her and sit up – she looks momentarily confused and alarmed but relaxes once she realises I pull my shirt off over my head. The little minx surprises me by sitting up, even though I am straddling her and gives my exposed nipple a good lick and suck. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I groan her name as she does the same to the other one.

I look at her now and I know I am giving her a look that is one of pure lust, love and desire as I put my hands at the bottom of her shirt clearly signalling that I want it off. However I pause… looking at her, waiting for her permission – and she knows that I am giving her a chance, a chance to back out if she wants. She thrusts her hips up into me and raises her arms so I can get her shirt off moaning lustily "…Albus…please".

Any self-restraint I might have had was now gone after that. I pull her shirt up over her arms and stare at her full rose tipped breasts. Slowly I lower my head to her breast, making sure she is watching me…tracking my movement. I stop millimetres from her nipple giving her a lust filled wicked look before ever so gently blowing on her nipple. I hear her suck her breath in and her eyes go wide.

"Al…" she whispers and I purposely give her nipple the lightest lick with my warm tongue… she moans and her eyes flutter shut for a moment "…please…" she asks again and this time I take her nipple into my mouth alternately sucking and licking and then to the other breast as she rakes her hands down my back.

Merlin's left nut I am so turned on right now and _I know_ she is too. Looking back now I think we both knew deep down our relationship was much deeper than one of a normal cousin relationship, but it sure took us some time to figure it out.

I can't believe she is letting me touch her and kiss her like this… as a lover. I pull away from her breasts and start sucking and kissing from behind her ear, down her exposed neck and collarbone much to her pleasure it would seem. She wiggles slightly and as I look at her she gives me such a look… a look I know I have never before seen on her face. I know it though because it's her and I _know_ her. I know it's love. My breath catches in my throat and I just stare at her mesmerised.

She reaches up her hands and cups my face to smile at me and at that moment I can't hold it in – it's just too intense and I breathe out softly "I love you". She just smiles a huge beaming smile and whispers back "Yeah, I know… I love you too." And captures my lips with hers in a deep, searching, earth scorching kiss.

**Well shall I go on…I'm tempted?**


End file.
